


New Girl

by NancyBrown



Category: The Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Minor Character Death, ToT: Monster Mash, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: Her name wasn't always Star.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).



Her name hadn't always been Star. She'd been born a Laura, plain and unnoticed in between two more vivacious sisters her parents doted on. Her best friend was named Guadalupe, and she had pierced ears, which was the wildest thing Laura had ever seen. 

When she was eight, she said goodbye to Guadalupe and moved to San Dimas because of her father's job. Everything changed. Her new best friend was named Peace, and her clothes always smelled like the stale cigarettes her parents smoked. They invited her over to their home all the time, but her own parents, taking a rare interest, wouldn't let her go, and after enough refusals, Peace stopped acting like her friend and instead spread rumors around school. Laura was mean. Laura did "It" with boys. There was worse, and the other children picked up on the chants as she walked down the hallways to her classes.

When she was thirteen, she grew eight inches, lost the last of her baby fat, and started to fill out her bra, all over one long summer. Now the rumors were more vicious, and detailed. She enjoyed the power of knowing the boys were watching her walking by.

At fourteen, her family moved to Santa Carla, and she started high school where no one had heard the rumors about her, didn't remember the shy girl she'd been. Her mother said she dressed like a tramp, and told her she'd be pregnant by sixteen just like her sister Judy. Then her little sister Heather vanished, and her mother stopped saying much at all.

That was life in Santa Carla, Star learned, finally hearing the rumors for herself. Who cared what girl was slutty with which boy? Kids disappeared here. The bodies were rarely found, and the police didn't talk about how they looked when they were. Her mother screamed at her father when he was home, and woke Judy's bratty little baby. Heather didn't show up, not alive, not dead, not at all. Her face smiled from posters. No one else smiled.

Laura stopped going home at night. She had friends, or at least she had people who would let her sleep at their houses. She went to school when she felt like it, which wasn't often. The hallways yawned with ghosts. The boardwalk had lights, which pleased her, and she could always find someone to share their fries with her. She got and lost a job waiting tables, and got and lost another job working a cash register. Max at the video store let her take a shift now and then, but he always made her uneasy, like he was waiting for her to show her appreciation.

She met David on one of those nights, when she needed a little money and Max's usual clerk had called in. His smile was twisted, but his eyes sparkled in the fluorescent overhead lights as his buddies pulled tapes from the shelves. "Where are the good ones?" he asked her.

"They're all good."

His hand found hers. "Maybe you keep them in the back." His voice dropped. "I like the girl on girl ones myself."

She flushed, and Max came out from his office, yelling at the boys to get out.

"I'm David," said the boy with the sparkling eyes. "What's your name?"

"Out," Max said,

He shrugged at Max and went towards the door. "I'm Star," she said, a little too loudly, a little too like awkward Laura who never knew what to say around boys. Star. She was Star.

"You're better off away from him," Max told her, and he went back to his office.


End file.
